


All This Will Happen Again

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's really nothing special," Balthazar says. "Everything that he's done, just a long line of cosmic accidents."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Will Happen Again

Dean Winchester has the finely honed reflexes of a hunter. But he's still just human. Which means he won't wake until one of them wants him to. At the moment he's stretched out on his back, one arm curved over his head, the other slid under the pillow. This is truly a man who expects violence even in sleep, who never truly believes that he's safe.

Though he's completely oblivious to the two angels sat on the end of his bed.

Balthazar has no intention of waking him yet, and judging by the slow, creeping flavour of guilt, Castiel won't either.

"He's really nothing special," Balthazar says. "Everything that he's done, just a long line of cosmic accidents."

Castiel scowls across at him, and really, the depth of his feeling for this man is ludicrous.

"And you castigate me for going native." Balthazar laughs quietly and moves the sheet down, one lazy shift of fabric. White cotton slowly slides down over every line of muscle. "Oh, he's pretty enough, for almost any definition of it. But he's still _human_."

He doesn't quite make it sound like a disease, but there are things which remain true, no matter how much you want to delude yourself otherwise. Balthazar had honestly thought angels were above such things.

Castiel catches his wrist and draws his hand away before the sheet can slip lower than the warm curves of Dean's hipbones. Balthazar can see him looking though. He wonders when exactly Castiel learned shame.

"Still, human beings are so wonderfully inventive, they deserve credit for that if nothing else." Balthazar hums and it really takes almost no power at all before Dean lets out a quiet, curious sound and shifts in the sheets.

"Balthazar." Castiel's voice is surprised, warning.

It takes Dean less than a second before he pulls himself upright, and there's a knife in his hand, blade against the sheet. But it's just metal, it's nothing that can hurt either of them.

Dean still grips it, twists it. "Get your hands off him."

Protective or possessive, Balthazar can't quite tell.

"Does he look like he's fighting?" Balthazar says quietly. He lifts his hands briefly away from Castiel, to show that there's no compulsion. Though the human can only see in three dimensions. The gesture is all but meaningless.

Castiel is far too tempting though, and Balthazar's hands return to the curve of his neck and the bend of his arm. Castiel stiffens but doesn't resist, doesn't push him away. Oh, he could if he wanted to. Castiel is fierce when roused. But he still trusts far too easily. Even after everything he's been through.

"Cas, what is this?" Dean still sounds worried underneath the question, ready to throw himself into harm's way at a moment's notice. Though that's more because of his own pathology than the rightness of the cause. He refuses to move forward now, refuses to take. Bravery, Balthazar thinks, should be an all or nothing sort of trait. He's almost disappointed.

"This is a demonstration, which is long overdue."

Dean glares at him. "I wasn't asking you."

Balthazar laughs into Castiel's hair. "He's spunky, I'm starting to see why you like him."

"Don't do this," Castiel says quietly.

Balthazar drags a hand through his hair. "I'm doing this because you want me to. Because you asked me to in your own awkward, stubborn way, now be quiet."

He fixes his eyes on Dean, who still seems inclined to try and force that knife through his chest, for the satisfaction of it if nothing else.

"Castiel has always been a little...slow to learn. It's always hard when you have responsibilities. You can't be expected to give everything the attention it deserves."

"What did you do to him?" Dean demands, and that is an expression that promises dire retribution should the answer be anything but satisfactory.

"He's done nothing to me," Castiel says quietly.

The frown is beautiful, Balthazar decides.

"He's going to be obstinate, you realise," Balthazar breathes against Castiel's cheek. "He's going to stay there and drown in his own jealousy and guilty martyr complex. I'd wager he's had a lot of practice and become _very_ good at it."

It's so easy to push this one to fury.

It's not his intention but it's tempting, so very tempting.

"You've got a fucked up idea of what it means to be an angel," Dean spits.

Balthazar turns his face just a little, just enough so that he can feel the press of Castiel's skin against his cheek.

He watches Dean's hands curl into fists in the sheets. He's all but vibrating with rage. It's _astonishing._

"Dean Winchester, I believe we all have a fucked up idea of what it means to be an angel now, and I think you played an important part in that. Well done."

Ah, the guilt again, he's like a musical instrument, so easy to play. Balthazar curves a hand round Castiel's throat, uses a thumb to tilt his chin up.

"Which is why I'm going to speak softly and use small words."

"You son of a bitch."

Balthazar tuts. "Language, Dean, you're insulting both of us there."

Dean's now looking straight at Castiel and that's too perfect to resist.

"Kiss him," Balthazar says. He doesn't quite make it sound like an order.

"Balthazar." Castiel voice is a low growl of restraint and tension and warning and so much more. So much conflict under the sound of his own name. It's not the first time Balthazar has heard that warning tone. Though he hasn't seen fit to obey it for a while.

"The end of the world has come and gone and I find tact and subtlety don't agree with me. So, come here and kiss him, or I'll take him somewhere else and do things to him you don't even have words for."

Dean's up on his knees in an instant. "If you even touch him -"

"Dean," Castiel says, it's quiet but it cuts Dean's anger in two.

Balthazar has had enough.

"You really are as stupid as you look, aren't you. He _covets_ you. He wants you in ways you wouldn't even survive, ways you wouldn’t understand. You're like a brief and shiny jewel that he barely manages not to _burn to a crisp_ every time you draw close to him. He wants to dig his way through to the meat of you -"

"Stop," Castiel says fiercely and there's pain there, a vulnerable edge of it.

Balthazar quiets instantly, fingers stroking the side of Castiel's neck.

"You don't deserve him, but he wants you anyway," Balthazar murmurs.

He sees the moment the idea fixes itself, the moment Dean looks at Castiel and _knows_.

"Cas?"

Castiel says nothing, he sits quietly, stiff with a tension that's far too human, and waits to be judged. But he doesn't resist when Balthazar carefully unknots his tie, drags it through the collar and drops it. The jacket comes next, ugly, ill-fitting thing that it is. He could simply decide that they don't exist but humans appreciate the concept of layers.

"Stop," Dean says, though there's barely any breath there.

"No," Balthazar tugs the shirt down his arms, drops it carelessly, and Castiel is all skin, head turned to the side. He's still frowning, all tension and worry. Castiel never used to be so brittle.

He used to have more faith.

Dean's on his knees now, an arm's length away, hands fisted in the sheets. Castiel's name caught in his throat.

Balthazar curls an arm around Castiel's waist, takes his weight.

"No," Dean says and he's sliding forward, grabbing for Castiel's hand like he thinks Balthazar really will spirit him away somewhere he can't find him. "Cas, do you -"

Wordless communication is something humans still have to work on. But they can make do, when necessary. Dean's closer now, breathing out curses and strangled restraint, hands curled round Castiel’s wrist and the back of his neck. His fingertips skate across Balthazar's skin but he suspects Dean's too far gone to notice.

They come together more like opponents than lovers. But they kiss like they could burn each other up and not care. They kiss like they want nothing else. It's furious and messy and beautiful.

Balthazar holds Castiel, he grounds him. He grounds the parts of him that Dean can't touch, the parts that would send him mad or blind, or both. And Castiel braces himself against him in a way that's grateful, in a way that's trusting.

In a way Balthazar most certainly doesn’t deserve.

When they finally break apart, Castiel is shaking, fingers stretching out and then stopping, curling into fists.

Balthazar slides his hands down and tangles their fingers together.

Dean sees it and he frowns and oh that's jealousy so bright it hurts.

"He's so much more than you could ever imagine. All folded up inside this skin. Do you really think you could take him all by yourself?"

Dean frowns anger and then looks to Castiel, as if he can see what he is, what he really is. Castiel reaches out and Dean doesn't resist, he lets their joined hands draw him back in.

"No matter how much he wants to give you everything, he can't."

The way Dean looks at Balthazar, it's almost accusing. Like this is his fault.

"He was mine first," Balthazar says with a smile, because he can't resist.

"Fuck you," Dean says harshly. It's raw and hot and delicious and when the man dares to catch at his hair and pull, he laughs and lets him. Balthazar lets him pull him close and bite at the corner of his mouth all violence and frustration and desire. He can feel the quick, shocked hitch of Castiel's unnecessary breath, knows he's watching, knows he's fascinated by this. There's no jealousy in Castiel, it's all surprise and curious want.

Yes, Balthazar likes this world Castiel has made.

A world where you really can do anything.

  



End file.
